There has been known an analyzer that automatically transports a plurality of samples and analyzes the transported samples (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,217 and US Patent Publication No. 2007-110617). In such an analyzer, one transportation device is connected to one measurement unit.
However, in the analyzer described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,217 and US Patent Publication No. 2007-110617, only one measurement unit is provided for one transportation device. Accordingly, it is difficult to largely improve process performance of samples. On the other hand, when such an analyzer is provided with a plurality of measurement units, the process performance of samples is largely improved. However, in that case, a configuration of the transportation device has not been known. For example, to improve the process performance of samples, it is necessary to efficiently transport the samples to the plurality of measurement units. Accordingly, the size of the transportation device increases. When the size of the transportation device is reduced, it is difficult to efficiently transport the samples and thus the process performance of samples deteriorates. Particularly, when trying to process a prior sample, an analysis result of which needs to be obtained more promptly than the other samples, it is very difficult to efficiently transport the other samples.